Sorin Markov
Sorin Markov is a Black & White Aligned Planeswalker native to Innistrad, where he rules over the Plane of Existence. He is one of the "Big Three" alongside Ugin, the Spirit Dragon, and Nahiri, the Lithomancer. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Sorin Markov is a Black & White Aligned Vampire Planeswalker who is a Member of the So-Called "Big Three" who originally sealed the Eldrazi Long Ago. After the Alternate Timeline was made after Ugin was saved, now Sorin has one last Job; find Nahiri unless she died as well... Powers & Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Sorin Markov Origin: MAGIC: the Gathering Age: Unknown AR (As Sorin was born Long ago, before 0 AR (Before Brothers Urza & Mishra were born.), Common Dating Systems are useless to define in Dominarian Years; AR (or Argivian Reckoning.) is the most widely accepted Dating System in the Multiverse; mainly in most of Dominaria.); -2400 is the estimated year when Sorin Markov is born. 4608 is the year of the Alternate Timeline; if we add both years (Thus adding both eras together...), it is estimated he is around 7008 years old; older than many typical Vampoires in fiction. Gender: Male Classification: Vampire, Planeswalker, Swordsman, Political Leader, Sangromancer, Member of the "Big Three". Powers & Abilities: [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Planeswalking Planeswalking] (As a planeswalker (Ugin mentioned without an ignited spark, the Blind Eternities; which can be compared to Space itself as the Planes of Existence are to Planets, can kill.).), Blood Manipulation (Can create Vampires by biting victims, thus draining their blood, or even drink huge amounts to weaken his foes.), Vampire Physiology (Can increase his Vampire allies' Powers as Sorin see's fit.), Mind Control (While it's unclear how he can use this ability in the story, he can control an opponent, and do so for a short period of time. This has since been upgraded to affect Vampires indefinitely as well, forcing the enemy to attack themselves either as a Vampire, or after being bitten by Sorin.) Attack Potency: Continent Level (Is capable of taking on the Three Eldrazi Titans...) Speed: At least Super Human (Can keep up with the Eldrazi while they're in 3-Dimensions; It's unknown if ANY Planeswalker can keep up with them in their True Form.) Lifting Strength: Super Human (Is Potentially stronger than Garruk Wildspeaker as a Planeswalker.) Striking Strength: Class XJ (Has fought the Eldrazi long enough for him, Ugin, and Nahiri to trick & seal them... For Awhile...) Durability: Planet Level (Eldrazi are capable of annihilating Planes of Existence in mere Microseconds; A Planeswalker NEEDS to adapt, or they will die.) Stamina: Superhuman Level (Is at least able to trick the Eldrazi into Hedrons; which, if used right, can trap the Eldrazi as a result.) Range: Extended Melee Range with Parasitic Blade, Easily farther during when using his Sangromancy. Standard Equipment: A Planeswalker Spark, Parasitic Blade, standard Vampire Abilities, Blood Magic. Intelligence: Extremely High (As the Lord of Innistrad, Sorin is Politically, AND strategically intelligent. Add the fact that he's the second oldest remaining Planeswalker and that he went to SO MANY Planes of Existence just to fufill his goals that don't seem to end. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Has the power needed to Kill Tibalt; a Devil Planeswalker, Sealed the Eldrazi in Zendikar until YEARS later; in 4604 AR, Is the leader of a WHOLE PLANE OF EXISTENCE. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Male Category:Older than they Appear Category:Vampire Category:Anti-Heroes Category:TCG fighters Category:Swordsmen